


Проблемы со сном?

by BlueSunrise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соло же спал раньше с другими людьми в одной постели, учитывая его репутацию плейбоя, так в чем сейчас проблема?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Having trouble sleeping?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718861) by [vaenarys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenarys/pseuds/vaenarys). 



Глава 1 

Илью не слишком беспокоит тот факт, что он выше большинства людей. Вообще-то, он даже доволен — это дает ему преимущество над большинством противников, с которыми ему приходится иметь дело при его работе. Плюс, запугивать людей намного легче, когда ты буквально смотришь на них сверху вниз.  
Но временами возникают ситуации, когда он хочет быть немного ниже ростом.

Как, например, этой ночью.

Илья крутится и мечется по этому подобию кровати, вот уже где-то час пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Он старается не шуметь, потому как на соседней кровати спит Габи.

Ничего не выходит. Каждый раз, как только ему кажется, что он нашел удобное положение для сна, тело начинает ныть, доказывая, что он ошибся. В таком положении просто невозможно уснуть.

После очередной безуспешной попытки устроиться с комфортом, он раздраженно фыркает и сворачивается в комок. Закутывается в одеяло, чтобы прикрыть замерзшие ноги, но в результате злится еще сильнее, потому что одеяло тоже слишком короткое для него и все время съезжает.

Должно быть, он слишком громко шуршит простыней, потому что Габи бормочет что-то во сне. Илья замирает и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

Неужели разбудил?

Комнату освещает только бледный свет луны и тусклое желтое мерцание уличных фонарей. Этого ему достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть черты ее лица.

Она выглядит расслабленной, как ребенок. Илья не может сдержать улыбки при виде нее.

Как это часто происходит, в нем возникает стремление защитить ее. Который раз он задается вопросом, почему она пробуждает в нем эти чувства. Он приподнимается на локтях, чтобы лучше рассмотреть спящую женщину. Ничто не искажает ее красивое личико. Никакого беспокойства из-за миссии. Нет даже намека на раздраженно надутые губы, которые наблюдает Илья, когда Соло чем-то ее злит.

Что случается практически постоянно.

Илья хмурится.

Соло тоже пробуждает в нем некие чувства. Но не приятные. Что бы ни позволяло этому мужчине с легкостью забраться к нему под кожу, Илья хочет, чтобы оно прошло.

Изнутри поднимается ярость, и он делает долгий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Сомнительно, чтобы мысли о глупом американце помогли заснуть. Особенно потому, что Илье известно, что у того в комнате стоит кровать королевских размеров. Которая ему даже не нужна, ведь он не такой высокий, как Илья. Поэтому у этого раздражающего придурка проблем со сном не возникнет.

Надо было просто поменяться кроватями, думает Илья.

И резко садится.

***

Неизвестно, то ли это приступ безумия, или же просто потребность выспаться. Но не проходит и минуты, как он стоит перед дверью Соло. Стук эхом разносится по пустому коридору. Долю секунды, к собственному удивлению, он беспокоится, что Соло может уже спать. А затем он трясет головой и решает, что ему все равно.

И тут Соло с легкой улыбкой на губах открывает дверь, одной рукой опираясь на дверной косяк. Тому, кто не тренирован считывать жесты человека, он бы показался расслабленным. Для Ильи — не слишком. Для Ильи — поза Соло выдает его, возможно потому, что он так же устал, как и русский. Илья почти уверен, что Соло ожидал нападения. Он замечает напрягшиеся мышцы на лице и шее мужчины, пусть даже все его тело закрывает предоставленный отелем темный халат.

При всем том, он кажется искренне удивлен при виде стоящего перед ним русского. Илью это даже где-то радует.

— Что ж, вот это сюрприз, — говорит Соло и распахивает дверь. Илья замечает льющийся из комнаты свет. Скорее всего, от лампы на прикроватной тумбочке. 

Поскольку Илья молчит, Соло вскидывает бровь.

Спрятать недовольство вторжением ему дается с трудом. А может, он и не пытается.

— Позволь поспать в твоей кровати. Моя слишком мала, — как ни в чем не бывало, говорит Илья, и у Наполеона отвисает челюсть.

На минуту воцаряется молчание. Соло несколько раз моргает, Илья — ни разу.

— Должно быть, я неправильно понял, — наконец отмирает Соло. — Повтори, пожалуйста.

Илья выдыхает. Он слишком устал и не в настроении для долгих объяснений.

— Позволь поспать в твоей кровати. Моя слишком мала.

— Хорошо, значит, слух меня не подвел. Но теперь я волнуюсь о твоих мозгах, — неверяще качает головой Соло. — Доброй ночи, — зевает он и снова пытается закрыть дверь. Илья просто выставляет руку и толчком распахивает дверь, отчего Соло теряет равновесие и делает несколько шагов назад.

— Я серьезно, — говорит Илья и протискивается мимо него в комнату. То, что Соло позволяет ему это без особых протестов, злит, но вся злость улетучивается, когда он видит кровать. Только теперь до него доходит, до чего же он устал.

— Господи, Большевик, — бормочет Соло и возвращается к кровати. Илья решает, что он просто заберет свои вещи и уйдет. Ведь он же согласился обменяться кроватями, верно?

А затем он недоуменно созерцает, как мужчина просто сбрасывает халат и забирается под простыню.

— Что ты делаешь? — раздраженно интересуется Илья.

— А на что похоже? — со стоном отзывается Соло. — Поспать пытаюсь, — и натягивает одеяло на голову. — Будь добр, выключи свет.

— Я имел в виду, что мы поменяемся кроватями, Ковбой. Мы же не можем оставить Габи одну.

— Ничего с ней не случится. Она большая девочка и может о себе позаботиться.

— Я не собираюсь делить кровать с тобой.

— Тогда проваливай, — заспанно бубнит Соло, выпрастывая одну руку из-под одеяла и отмахиваясь.

Илья разрывается между желанием выскочить из комнаты и что-нибудь сломать, и потребностью выспаться наконец.

Он снова присматривается к постели. Здоровенная. Он наверное даже не заметит там другого человека. И вообще, она выглядит много удобнее, чем та кроватка в их с Габи комнате.

Побеждает желание выспаться, и он делает несколько шагов к кровати. Соло разлегся посередине, и Илья раздраженно поджимает губы.

— Подвинься, — говорит Илья, протягивая руку к выключателю лампы на тумбочке.

Это заставляет Соло выглянуть из-под одеяла с недоверчивым выражением на лице.

— Ты останешься? — спрашивает он и, к удивлению Ильи, действительно отодвигается.

Илья просто пожимает плечами и выключает свет, прежде чем скользнуть под нагретое Соло одеяло. Он никогда и никому не признается, что для его усталого тела это ощущается божественно.

Они лежат спина к спине в темноте, и Илья слышит размеренные вдохи и выдохи мужчины. Это бы убаюкало его, но тут Соло начинает крутиться. Почти как сам Илья на маленькой кровати в другой комнате.

Некоторое время тот крутится и вертится, пока Илья не разозлен настолько, чтобы это и дальше игнорировать.

— Ну что теперь, Ковбой? — рычит он.

— Не могу так спать, — сообщает Соло, и Илья уверен, что мужчина дуется, но не может заставить себя волноваться по этому поводу. После долгого молчания и нескольких поворотов Соло, Илья сдается.

— Почему? — выдыхает он без особого интереса.

Соло же спал раньше с другими людьми в одной постели, учитывая его репутацию плейбоя, так в чем сейчас проблема?

Илья чувствует, как мужчина снова поворачивается, а затем постель прогибается под ним. Спиной он ощущает тепло намного ближе, чем должно быть. И тут он почти подпрыгивает, ибо чужая рука ложится ему на талию. Он должен разозлиться, потому что это — нарушение личного пространства. Но локоть Соло касается его бедра, и это ощущается… так… хоро… странно, да, определенно, странно.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он низким голосом, который, по идее, несет в себе достаточно угрозы, чтобы отпугнуть мужчину.

— Сказал же, не могу заснуть.

— А я тут причем?

— Все просто, — начинает Соло, и Илья очень старается не обращать внимания на то, как чужое дыхание щекочет его шею, и вес руки у себя на талии. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, но ничего не может поделать — на загривке поднимаются волоски.

— Я должен касаться того человека, с которым сплю, — договаривает Соло, и его рука продвигается дальше и касается бедра Ильи.

Илья напрягается и чувствует, как рядом замирает Соло.

— Руку сломаю.

— Это ужасная идея, учитывая, что нас еще ждет работа, — отзывается Соло, и Илья слышит в его голосе улыбку.

— Сгинь, — выдыхает Илья, добавляя убийственного тона.

— Нет, — отвечает Соло, но уже не столь уверенно. — Ладно тебе, Большевик. Если пустимся в дискуссию, только все усложним. Давай просто спать, — в его голосе почти просящие нотки, и Илья делает паузу. Может быть, в этих… обниманиях… больше, чем Соло говорит, а может, он просто ужасно хочет спать.

— Полезешь куда-то еще, убью — медленно и мучительно — когда миссия закончится, — обещает Илья, и несмотря ни на что, расслабляется.

— Конечно-конечно, — устало откликается Соло. Он придвигается немного ближе, и Илья уже не дергается. Вместо этого, он готов признаться — но только самому себе — что ощущать тепло другого человека рядом — это приятно.

Он закрывает глаза; поскольку Соло перестал метаться и крутиться, Илья наконец сможет заснуть.

Но мысли не прекращают донимать его. Ситуация слишком абсурдна, чтобы он мог просто подстроиться, как делает Соло. А возможно, мысли о миссии не дают ему спать. Сплошная неуверенность.

Он не замечает, что его рука касается того места, где были часы отца. Обычно он трогал поверхность часов, и это его успокаивало, утешало. Но сейчас кончики пальцев касаются только запястья. Он вспоминает, что часов больше нет, и ощущает печаль и гнев.

Соло шевелится снова, и прежде чем Илья успевает разозлиться, он чувствует, как рука смещается с его талии. Шелест ткани и потом — ощущение тепла вокруг запястья. Чужие пальцы обхватывают то место, где были часы, и Илья дивится, какой это производит эффект. Давление на точку пульса дарит ему невероятное спокойствие, и он испускает долгий вздох.

— Жалко твои часы, — слышит он шепот Соло возле уха, и от осознания, что в кои-то веки Соло кажется искренним, голова идет кругом. Это притворство, убеждает он себя. Должно быть. И все равно, проводит кончиками пальцев по пальцам Соло.

— Так лучше? — слышит он, или чувствует дыхание возле шеи.

— Да, — тихо отзывается он, и неважно, как бы странно это не звучало, это правда. Илья чувствует, как большим пальцем мужчина поглаживает его пульс, и этот ритм навевает неодолимую сонливость.

— Ковбой?

В ответ он получает лишь неразборчивое мычание.

— Хмм?

— Спокойной ночи, — успевает пожелать он, прежде чем сознание покидает его.

— И тебе тоже, Большевик.


	2. Глава 2. Усталость прошла, беспокойство осталось

Утром Илья не просыпается рывком, как обычно бывает.

Он просто медленно, почти мягко возвращается в сознание, что вообще-то весьма странно. Несколько раз он моргает при виде просочившихся в комнату через плотные занавески лучей солнца, и постепенно мир вокруг обретает четкость.

Обычно каждый день начинается для него с того момента, как он открывает глаза. Это часть работы — знать обо всем. Будь то окружение, количество находящихся в комнате людей или же самый быстрый способ победить в схватке, если до нее дойдет. Легчайшее изменение в воздухе пробуждает его и заставляет схватиться за нож, который всегда находится поблизости, где бы он ни спал. Но сегодняшнее утро радикально отличается от всех привычных.

И не только потому, что он не может вспомнить, куда положил этот чертов нож.

Илья подумывает просто соскользнуть обратно в бездну глубокого сна без сновидений. Даже закрывает глаза на мгновение и просто наслаждается уютом теплого одеяла и твердого тела, прижавшегося к нему.

Попытавшись шевельнуть рукой, он обнаруживает чужие, чуть более светлые пальцы, свободно охватывающие его левое запястье. Он выпутывается из них и хмурится.

Это, вне всяких сомнений, рука мужчины.

Непривычно заспанный мозг смутно осознает, что происходит.

Он не помнит, когда в последний раз делил с кем-то постель. И не хочет даже задумываться над фактом, что это как-то связано с его ощущением… безопасности.

Только сейчас Илья осознает, что от чужой руки, обнимающей его торс, исходит блаженное тепло. Как бы то ни было, прежде, чем он успевает что-то сделать, лежащий позади человек неразборчиво бурчит и шевелится. Белые пальцы снова переплетаются с его, и Илья чувствует, что человек прижимается ближе и дышит ему в шею.

Слишком много времени уходит, чтобы вспомнить, кому принадлежат эта рука, тело и дыхание.

И все же, когда это происходит, он не дергается. Вместо этого, он очень медленно садится, стараясь не разбудить другого мужчину. Это всего лишь осторожность, уверяет он сам себя. Ему неизвестны все возможности Соло, кто знает, что тот может выкинуть, если его напугать.

Сейчас, когда он сменил позу, рука сползла на его талию, но их пальцы остаются переплетенными. Илья все еще слишком заторможен, чтобы задумываться над этим. Он проводит ладонью по лицу и волосам. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи возвращаются, и он помнит… соглашение, и как Соло помог ему успокоиться простым прикосновением.

Илья быстро проверяет обстановку вокруг, но не видит возле постели ничего, что могло бы сойти за оружие. Если Соло придется защищаться, он не сможет противопоставить нападающим ничего, кроме голых рук.

Он что, всегда спит без предосторожностей?

Неосмотрительно.

Кто угодно может просто подойти к постели и прикончить его во сне. Прямо сейчас Илья может вообразить по крайней мере пять разных способов убить его, и ему даже не придется вставать с постели.

Илья оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на беспробудно дрыхнущего рядом мужчину.

Пользуясь моментом, досконально изучает своего нового… партнера. Во сне волосы Соло взъерошились, но средство для укладки еще осталось, и пряди торчат во все стороны. Пальцы Ильи зудят от желания потрогать их, но он сдерживается и продолжает смотреть на мужчину.

Лицо Соло более расслабленно, чем помнит Илья со вчерашней ночи, да и вообще, за все время, что он видел его.

И все же, лицо спящего американца кажется обеспокоенным. Будто даже во сне тот не может избавиться от мыслей.

Илья помнит слова, которые сказал в тот день, когда их представили друг другу. Помнит поводок, привязывающий Соло к мужчине, который будет владеть им еще пять лет.

Сомнительно, что после этих пяти лет его отпустят — если он вообще доживет до того момента.

Илья кое-что знает о невидимых путах, связывающих человека. Угроза смерти, долг и честь иногда отличаются только по названию, но не по воплощению.

Он задается вопросом, так же ли чувствует другой мужчина, будто задыхается. Когда кто-то дергает за поводок — это напоминание, что он, несмотря на все свои привилегии, не свободен.

Может быть, думает Илья, безотчетно проводя большим пальцем вдоль руки Соло, они не так уж отличаются, как он полагал раньше.

Илья прекращает поглаживание и сильно встряхивает головой, чтобы избавиться от этих мыслей. Взгляд падает на укрывающее ноги одеяло, и он понимает, что Соло почти переплелся с ним.

Это опасно.

Внезапно всего становится слишком много. Уюта, близости, невероятного ощущения, что впервые в жизни он отдохнул.

Ему нужно встать и уйти от тепла рядом, и от мыслей, которые только все усложняют. Надо сосредоточиться. Надо заняться делом. Скоро проснется Габи. Ему надо…

Он сейчас не может мыслить здраво.

В голове будто громко колотят в барабан. Кровь стучит в ушах. Он даже не осознает, что безостановочно постукивает указательным пальцем по чужой руке, обвившейся вокруг пояса.

Память об отданных начальником приказах звенит в ушах так же громко, как оскорбления, которыми тот регулярно осыпает Илью.

«Убей американца, если понадобится».

До него доходит, что если он задержится тут еще, уже не сможет выполнить приказ.

Опустившаяся ему на грудь теплая рука останавливает нарастающую гипервентиляцию.

Он выныривает из приступа, что ему редко удается без переворачивания столов.

Илья медленно осознает, что вес руки возле пояса исчез, и что Соло сидит рядом. Как бы то ни было, он чувствует, что пальцы его левой руки все еще касаются пальцев Соло.

Мужчина убирает руку с его груди, и спустя несколько секунд ладонь касается его щеки. Голову Ильи осторожно поворачивают, пока голубые глаза не встречаются с его.

Соло что-то говорит, но Илья его не слышит — не слышит ничего, кроме грохота собственной крови в ушах.

Усталые голубые глаза участливо вглядываются в него. В них мягкость и настороженность. Илья видит, как напряжено тело мужчины. Соло готов отскочить, если Илья сорвется.

И его нельзя винить.

Соло тоже дышит учащенно, пусть и немного. Должно быть, несмотря на все предосторожности, Илья все-таки разбудил его.

Илье надо отвести взгляд прежде, чем он слишком увлечется. Он опускает глаза. Но Соло разворачивается под одеялом и перекидывает одну ногу поверх Ильи, и тот вновь поднимает взгляд.

Несмотря на то, что оба готовы удрать, они могут двигаться только навстречу и никак иначе. Ладонь, касающаяся щеки Ильи, скользит ниже, к основанию шеи. Илья чувствует, как она слегка подрагивает.

Что-то меняется в воздухе. Вот почему Илья большую часть времени настороже. Это вынуждает к действию. Хотя, возможно, не к такому. Его свободная рука ложится на бедро Соло, и когда тот выдыхает, он слышит нечто иное.

Илья уверен, что навсегда запомнит звук, с которым переплетаются две невидимые цепи.

Взгляд Ильи снова находит глаза Соло, и оба напрягаются, увидев там кое-что.

Он не уверен, кто из них стал инициатором — он знает, что выгнулся за секунду до того, как это случилось, и может поклясться, что Соло шевельнулся одновременно с ним.

Их губы мгновенно находят друг друга. О нежности речь даже не идет. Ни один не хочет оставлять другому времени приспособиться к ситуации. Оба увлечены и увлекают одновременно. Его рука сжимает бедро Соло, а их пальцы все еще переплетены. Соло запускает свободную руку в короткие пряди на голове Ильи. Они цепляются друг за друга, как за спасательный круг во время шторма. И в то же время, сопротивляются потребности глотнуть воздуха, потому что знают, что если разомкнут хватку, момент будет упущен.

Илья не замечает, что его рука пробралась под пижамную рубашку Соло, пока не впивается ногтями в его грудь. Мужчина над ним хватает ртом воздух, и оба замирают. Тяжело дыша они просто смотрят друг на друга. Илья ощущает себя пойманным и свободным одновременно. Он хочет притянуть другого ближе, и в то же время, ощущает жгучее желание сбежать без оглядки.

Это неправильно и опасно во множестве смыслов. Он вспоминает про миссию. Про Габи. Обо всем, что он знает и чего не знает о Соло, и обо всем, что тот знает и чего не знает о нем самом. Вероятно, Соло тоже это чувствует. Это… что бы это ни было, может стать для них смертным приговором. Они разрывают объятие, скатываются с кровати, шарахаются прочь, пока не налетают на препятствие.

— Мне надо…

— Тебе лучше…

Соло выглядит смятенным даже больше, чем себя чувствует Илья - возможно, впервые.

Илья смотрит, как другой прочищает горло и пытается собраться. Привычная уверенная улыбка возвращается на лицо Соло, он проводит ладонью по взлохмаченным волосам, убирая их с глаз. Соло принимает чуть ли не приглашающую позу, и Илья сглатывает и молча проклинает себя. Это жалкое притворство, потому что Илья видит шторм мыслей и чувств в его глазах. Вероятно, такой же, как в его собственных. Впрочем, эти чувства тускнеют с каждой секундой — Соло натягивает привычную каждодневную маску.

— Что ж, Большевик, неожиданно вышло. В следующий раз сначала пригласи меня на ужин.

В следующий раз. Эти слова звенят в ушах. У Соло хриплый со сна, негромкий голос. Илья все еще слышит нежность, которая там была прошлой ночью. Она его почти напугала.

— Это ничего не значит.

— И не будет значить.

Дальше Илья помнит звук захлопывающейся двери, и как он мчится по коридору к своей комнате.

Следующего раза не будет.

The End


End file.
